Biodegradable materials have been known in the art for a number of years. More particularly, in the literature of medical research relative to such materials reference is made to the following biodegradable materials:
Processed sheep dermal collagen (PSDC), Hench's bio-glass, surgical grade polyurethanes, fibrinogens, polyimino-carbonates, and poly (L-lactic) acid (also known as polylactic acid).
Representative articles in the literature relative to the above are: "Structure and Property Relationships for Design of Polyiminocarbonates", by Pulapura, et al, Biomaterials, 1990 (119): 666-78, "Rate Controlled Drug Delivery Systems: Controlled Release versus Sustained Released" by Chien in Medical Progress Technology 1989, 15 (1-2) : 11-14; and "Enzymatic Activity Toward Poly L-Lactic") Acid Implants by Schakenraad, et al, Jour. Biomedical Materials Research, 1990 May, 24(5):529-45.
The earliest known reference to a biodegradable tissue implant is West German Patent No. 2,424,189 (1974).
Much publicity has attended the so-called Norplant elements employed as birth control means and, as such, the Norplant has become well known among contemporary bio-degradable materials,
Accordingly, medical research has now established, beyond question, the value of subcutaneous, and other implantation of therapeutic and pharmacologic agents within a biodegradable carrier to facilitate the potentiation or concentration of the agent within cellular tissue at a location which will maximize its benefit to the patient. The present invention is accordingly concerned with an improvement in the form and structure of a biodegradable drug carrier and, particularly, a biodegradable drug carrier which will have application in providing appropriate nourishment to the human scalp or body skin by means of enhanced delivery of necessary nutrients and pharmakinetics.